


Love, because of you

by MiyabiAbeno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Omega Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyabiAbeno/pseuds/MiyabiAbeno
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for months when Harry finally finds the courage to tell Ron and Hermione. Turns out that they already knew everything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134
Collections: Top!Draco Gems





	Love, because of you

**Author's Note:**

> My first Drarry! But not my first fic! Been working on entering this amazing fandom and I've finally done it! 
> 
> This is a filled prompt over a small Drarry Discord I belong to. This is dedicated to all them! 
> 
> This work is beta'd.

Harry slowly woke up, yawning as his mind caught up. The rich, fluffy duvet, the heavenly mattress, and the pleasant tingle in his lower body made him smile. 

Waking up in Draco Malfoy’s bed still left him giddy. He never thought that he would ever be here, dating the devastatingly handsome alpha, a couple of months strong. It had been the best months in his adult life; Draco asking him out and wooing him was everything Harry wanted as an omega and more. The blond pureblood was far from perfect, but he was perfect for Harry now and that’s all that mattered.

A door opening dragged him from his thoughts and he sat up, to encounter Draco coming in with a breakfast tray in his hands. Harry’s heart fluttered at the sight of the tall wizard in only his joggers, his long hair free and his muscles on display. Oh yes, Draco Malfoy was the perfect alpha for Harry.

“Morning, puppy.” Draco said, carefully putting the tray to float on top of Harry’s lap before bestowing a sweet kiss on the omega’s plump lips. “How are you feeling?”

Harry smiled into the kiss, “Morning, I’m feeling great.” he replied, giggling a little as the alpha puffed up his chest.

Still smiling, he let the alpha feed him the breakfast; suddenly, he felt like he was full of light. 

And then it hit him-- the love he felt for the tall blond-- he wanted to mate with this man. To build a home and raise Teddy with him. He was sure now; he knew what to do.

“Come back to me, love.” Draco’s worried voice made Harry blink himself out of his reverie, and he smiled to chase away the concern in those arresting silver eyes.

“I’m telling Ron and Hermione about us,” was all Harry said as he kept sipping his morning tea, hiding his smile as he heard Draco’s quiet ‘Oh’.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes before Harry calmly finished his tea and then slid the tray away from him, where it disappeared back to the kitchen.

Looking at the quiet alpha, Harry smiled --he was doing that a lot lately-- crawling to straddle his lap, hugging him. 

“Are you sure?” was breathed into his neck, strong arms tightening around his waist.

Leaning back, he pecked Draco’s lips, “One hundred percent,” Harry responded. “Being with you feels so right, and you make me so happy. And I love you, Draco Malfoy. I want them to know that I’ve chosen you as my alpha.”

Draco’s eyes started shining more brightly now, “Harry…” 

The kiss Harry was bestowed made his toes curl, and his heart felt like it wanted to burst out of his chest.

As the kiss slowed down, Draco looked Harry in the eyes, “I love you too, and being your alpha is an honor I will not squander or take for granted.” 

Harry let Draco lean him back into the bed, the blond covering them with the duvet, the last thing he saw coherently was the bright flashing silver of his alpha’s eyes.

Jumping up from his seat, Harry started walking back and forward in front of the fireplace as he waited for Ron and Hermione to floo in for their dinner at Harry’s place. Tonight was the night he was going to tell them that he was dating Draco and that he planned on mating the blond in the future.

He was incredibly nervous, and no matter what Draco did to try and reassure him that his best friends loved him, he couldn’t help that nagging voice at the back of his mind that whispered they were going to hate him.

The clock hand finally moved and the floo chimed and flared to life, causing Harry to suddenly stiffen in place and grimace as Ron and Hermione climbed out of the fireplace.

“Hey mate!” Ron greeted him with a smile, “Smells good!” 

“Hello Harry.” Hermione smiled at him and briefly hugged him, her eyebrows climbing up as she felt Harry tense. “Harry? Is everything okay?” she asked.

Harry nodded, “I need to tell you guys something.” He gulped, looking at the concern in his friends' faces and hurried on, “Nothing bad, so why don’t we eat first?”

Hermione looked like she was going to insist when the timer Harry had set for the stew sounded off.

“That’s our cue!” Harry exclaimed, nearly running into the kitchen and sighing in relief. As he prepared to take the stew to the dining room, he took a couple of deep breaths and squared his shoulders and continued on.

“Dinner is served.” Harry put down the stew on the table before taking a seat, chuckling at Ron’s enthusiasm and noticing the man had already gone through half the bread.

As the evening continued, Harry slowly relaxed as he talked to his friends and laughed with them as Ron told them about George and Angelina’s recent joke experiments.

Conversation winded down suddenly and Harry felt that spark of fear run up his spine as he watched Ron put down his glass and look at him.

“So mate, what is it that you wanted to tell us?” Ron asked, concern clear in his blue eyes.

“I--” Harry started and stopped, looking down at his empty plate as he tried to get his mouth to work, he could do this, _he could_.

“Harry,” Hermione started, grabbing one of Harry’s hands, “You know you can tell us anything, right? There’s nothing that will keep us away from you.”

Harry looked up and into Hermione eyes and smiled, nodding and taking a deep breath.

“Okay,” He saw Ron nod in encouragement.

“I’ve been dating an alpha for the past few months and it’s serious and I plan on mating them in the future and it’s Draco Malfoy.” He finished in a whoosh of air, closing his eyes and waiting. 

And waited.

And waited some more.

Before a throat cleared and he looked up, startled at the bright smile Hermione had on her face, he whipped his head over Ron to find his best friend looking at him with fond amusement.

“We know.” They both said at the same time, causing Harry’s mouth to fall open and sputter.

“How-?” Harry choked out.

Hermione squeezed Harry’s hand, “How do we know that our best friend is the happiest he has ever been?”

Ron put a warm hand on his shoulder, “That he won’t stop gushing at how bloody wonderful Draco Malfoy is? And noticed the way he looked back at you?”

“Oh Merlin!” Harry felt the heat on his face and covered it with his hands, sure that not even his dark skin would hide his fierce blush. _Was he that obvious?_

He heard Hermione giggle at him and Ron laugh before he felt Hermione’s arms around him in a hug.

“Yes, mate, you are that obvious.” Ron answered his unspoken question, making Harry put his hands away and smile at the freckled alpha over Hermione’s arms. “At least to us.” Ron finished, smiling cheekily and winking at Hermione.

“Thank you.” Was all Harry said, overcome with the love he felt to and from these two precious people to him.

“No need, Harry.” Hermione said, going back to her seat, “We love you and we know how good he is to you, and how good you are to him.”

Ron nodded, “Yeah, he’s changed-- even I can recognize that-- and he makes you happy, and that’s all that matters to me.”

Harry swallowed against the lump in his throat. “I love you guys too.” 

The three friends smiled at each other and a comfortable silence descended upon them as they got their emotions back in control.

A gleeful chuckle broke the silence, “You know this means you have to bring him over for Sunday’s roast right?” Ron said, making Harry pale at the mention that he now has to let Molly know and introduce Draco as his intended alpha.

“Ron!” Hermione exclaimed, glaring at her husband, “It’ll be fine Harry, Molly is going to accept you-- both of you.” She assured the omega, “We’ll be there as well, so you have nothing to fear.”

“Yeah mate,” Ron slapped his shoulder, “We’ll also make sure it doesn’t get too overwhelming.” 

Shaking his head, Harry couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, I know I can count on you.”

“Always, Harry.” Hermione said. 

Harry looked up from his paperwork the next morning as his floo flared to life. The tall and muscular form of Draco stepped out, decked in the deep purple robes he used when working in his apothecary.

“Good morning! I thought we agreed to meet for lunch?” Harry said, bounding over to the blond alpha and hugging him around the waist, looking up and offering his lips for a kiss. He tried not to smile as he felt Draco huffed at bending down to properly kiss him.

“Yes but-” Draco cleared his throat, shifting around in place, “I take it, it went well?” 

“Yeah!” Harry replied, “Turns out I worried over nothing” he continued, smiling at Draco’s raised eyebrow, “They knew everything-- apparently, I’m obvious when it comes to you.” He pouted a little when Draco chuckled at him. 

Draco gently grabbed Harry’s chin, “I did tell you you had nothing to worry about.” 

“I know.” Harry smiled and stood up on his toes this time, humming into a deep tender kiss. 

After a few more minutes of kisses and endearments, they parted. 

“I have to go into the apothecary now.” Draco said, “Don’t pout, puppy,” He flicked Harry’s nose, “We’re still on for lunch.” 

Harry whined, “But that’s still far away.” he snuggled into the alpha’s chest, “I’m going to miss you.” 

He felt the kiss on his head and was glad Draco couldn’t see the blush the action evoked.

“I’ll miss you too, puppy.” Draco tenderly pulled Harry’s head away from his chest, and gave him a chaste kiss, “But you also have to go back to work.” The tall man fully stepped away from Harry. “I love you.”

“Fine. I love you too.” Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at the smirking blond, waiting until the other was about to throw the floo powder in.

“Oh yeah,” Harry started, acting nonchalant, “I’m bringing you over for the Weasley's Sunday roast at the Burrow, so you better be free.” Harry smirked back at the surprised blond, noticing the powder falling from the slacked hand and activating the floo.

“You-” 

“Malfoy’s Magnificent Mixtures!” Harry called out, the green flames taking his boyfriend away towards his apothecary and Harry savored the moment before going back to his desk.

Getting one over Draco was always satisfying, as was also the punishment he received for being so cheeky. 

With another smile to himself Harry went back to work, all is well.

_Finite_


End file.
